La Danseuse
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Sang bangsawan, mencintai sang gadis. Sang ksatria, hendak membawa sang gadis untuk sebuah hidup yang baru. Manakah yang akan dipilih Ciel? -Hundred Years War's Setting/SebasCiel/AloisCiel-
1. Looking For You in the Sky

Duché de Bretagne.

_Dalam bahasa Inggris disebut Duchy of Brittany, setelah sebelumnya dikenal sebagai kerajaan._

_Sebuah __kerajaan __yang __terletak __di __barat __laut __Perancis, __dan __sebuah __kerajaan_―_setelahnya __disebut _Duchy_―__yang __terlibat __dalam __kejadian __bersejarah __antara __Inggris __dan __Perancis __pada __abad __pertengahan. __Ya, __sebuah __spekulasi __konflik __yang __selanjutnya __dikenal __oleh __sejarah __dengan __sebutan _Hundred Years War_, __yang __pada __kisah __kali __ini, __akan __lebih __menjurus __kepada __bagian _Breton War of Succession_._

_Dan di sebuah kota yang agak terpencil, jauh dari kumuhnya dan ramainya pusat kerajaan Brittany yang pada masa kini akan disebut dengan nama kota Auray, tinggalah seorang gadis muda yang sangat cantik. Siapa yang tak tertarik meminang gadis semacam dirinya? Suara indah dengan wajah rupawan, berpengetahuan luas walaupun kondisi keluarganya terbilang agak susah untuk menyekolahkan dirinya, dan yang terpenting diantara semuanya, dia adalah seorang penari yang handal dan menjalani hidupnya sebagai penari untuk menyokong hidupnya._

_ Ciel __Fantômeruche, __itulah __namanya._**[1]**

_Siapa __yang __tidak __menyukainya? __Anak __yang __sedemikian __baiknya, __dengan __senyumannya __yang __manis, __bagaikan __milik __malaikat... __ah, __siapa __yang __bisa __menolaknya? __Senyuman __dan __pesonanya __terlalu __menggoda, __dan __mungkin, __Cleopatra __pun __telah __kalah __mutlak __dengan __gadis __ini._

_Dengan __julukan _Le Diamant de la Bretagne, **[2] **_ia __berjuang __pada __satu __masa __yang __menyedihkan._

_Yah, __ia __memang __bukan __seorang __politisi, __ksatria, __atau __anggota __kerajaan._

_Hanya __gadis __desa __biasa._

_Ia __terlahir __ketika _Breton War of Succession _bermula__. __Terlahir __pada __musim __dingin __yang __tak __kalah __menambah __suasana __dingin __dimana __ketika __pada __masa __itu, __Kerajaan __Brittany __terbagi __antara __dua __kubu, __yaitu __kubu _Blois _dan _Montfort. _Perang __yang __terjadi __selama __kurang __lebih __23 __tahun __tersebut __sudah __cukup __untuk __membuat __masa __kelam __tersendiri __bagi __Sang __Intan __dari __Brittany __ini._

_Masa __dimana, __semua __ironi __ini __terjadi._

* * *

><p><strong>La <strong>**Danseuse**

_Kuroshitsuji © __Yana__Toboso_

**WARNING**: HISTORICAL FIC! #settingnyadoang

Dua setting waktu dan tempat yang benar-benar berbeda, SebastianCiel plus AloisCiel yang terombang-ambing, ngaco, roman ababil, OOC, typos maybe, referensi sejarah dan tempat serta geografi yang kurang riset, del el el…

* * *

><p><em>Namun <em>_siapakah __yang __akan __mengingat __kembali __masa __itu?_

_Siapa __gerangan __yang __akan __membuka __kembali __cerita __ironis __tersebut?_

_Tak __ada __yang __mau, __dan __tak __ada __yang __tahu._

_Sebab __mungkin __sudah __takdirnya, __ini __menjadi __sebuah __kisah terkutuk __yang __terlupa._

* * *

><p><strong>July 19, 1364<strong>

**Auray, Brittany, France**

_Sosok dengan rambut pendek sebahu miliknya dengan pita berwarna putih keabu-abuan yang menjuntai dan sesekali diterbangkan angin sejuk di penghujung dataran yang sekitar satu atau dua abad kemudian akan menjadi bagian dari Perancis, berjalan dengan langkah optimis. Senyumannya yang biasa namun entah bagaimana caranya tetap memikat segala dari pesona dirinya sehari-hari, ia lambungkan dengan iringan nyanyian dalam bahasa Celtic Kuno._

_Ah, __betapa __rindunya __ia __akan __ketenangan __ini. __Sudah __beberapa __hari __terakhir __keadaan __desanya __mulai __diresahkan __dengan __adanya __kubu _Montfort _yang __mulai __mendatangi __dan __menyerang __desa-desa __di __sekitarnya. __Namun __setelah __berhasil __dipastikan __bahwa __para __tentara __dari __kubu _Montfort _atau pun __para __ksatria-ksatria __Inggris __tak __akan __menyerang __desa __ini __untuk __beberapa __saat, __mereka __bisa __bernafas __dengan __tenang __untuk __sementara __waktu._

_Gadis tersebut terus menerus melantunkan gumaman yang sejak tadi ia nyanyikan, sembari berjalan-jalan di sekitar hutan kecil, sebelum seseorang yang tak ia kenal berucap entah darimana pula._

"S'envoler_,__dalam __bahasa __Inggris __berarti _Fly Away, _benar?__"_

_Suara __seseorang __terdengar __dari __balik __pepohonan __rimbun __yang __bertepat __di __belakangnya. __Dengan __aksen __Perancis __yang __bercampur __dengan __logat _English-British_-nya, __dapat __dipastikan __bahwa __suara __laki-laki __yang __menyapanya __adalah __seorang __dari __kekaisaran __Inggris. __Tentu __saja __kan, __sebab __para __bangsa __Celtic __atau pun __bangsa __Perancis, __bangga __akan __bahasanya __sehingga __ada __kalanya __mereka __pun __enggan __untuk __mempelajari __bahasa __lain, aplagi __bahasa __Inggris __sekalipun._

_Lagipula mereka saling bermusuhan._

_Untuk apa dipelajari?_

"_Kau benar sekali, tuan." Senyum sang gadis bernama belakang Fantômeruche kembali mengembang, "Dan adakah yang anda perlukan disini, tuan? Sepertinya tak mungkin anda tersesat, ataukah... anda berniat menyerang kami?"_

_Sang lelaki hanya tertawa, lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata dalam bahasa Inggris, setelah selanjutnya, kembali melanjutkan percakapan dengan sang gadis dalam bahasa Perancis, satu-satunya bahasa yang bisa dikuasai sosok Ciel ini._

"_Konyol sekali," ucapnya, "Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya pion para penguasa-penguasa diatas, dan aku tak akan bergerak kecuali mereka menggerakanku."_

_Gadis itu tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang menantang. Ia benar-benar menyukai istilah-istilah dan permainan catur, dan sesungguhnya, itu adalah satu dari beberapa bakat tersembunyi lainnya yang dimiliki gadis ini._

"_Lantas mengapa seorang pion bergerak kemari?"_

"_Memangnya seorang pion tak boleh berpergian bebas?"_

_Dengan senyuman jahil serta pancaran penuh semangat yang terkesan sedikit kekanak-kanakan dari kedua iris merah darah tersebut, sang laki-laki dengan rambut hitamnya yang mulus dan wajah rupawan-nya, mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang gadis._

"_Kenalkan," ujarnya, "Sebastian Michaelis."_

_Dengan sukacita, gadis itu menjawab uluran tangannya,_

"_Ciel Fantômeruche."_

_Sepertinya para ksatria Inggris tidak sebegitu menyeramkan, atau menakutkannya. Toh, biar bagaimanapun, semua orang patut dijadikan teman, bukan?_

_Lagipula, apa salahnya? Orang ini sepertinya menyenangkan dan menarik..._

– ・–

**November 20, 2011**

**Leicester, United Kingdom**

Sosok berambut kelabu tersebut menepuk-nepuk salju yang baru saja bersarang di kepalanya. Sepertinya tahun ini salju mulai turun lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Tapi ya sudahlah, bukan sesuatu yang harus dipentingkan bahkan dipermasalahkan dirinya. Satu-satunya hal yang diinginkan anak dalam kisaran remaja ini hanyalah pulang ke rumah, lalu menikmati betapa nikmatnya penghangat ruangan di siang hari ini.

Ya, hari memang masih siang, dan jalan-jalan di kota Leicester ini masih tetap tenang senantiasa. Tidak ada gangguan atau pun akan ada tanda-tanda sesuatu akan terjadi. Dan memang begitulah apa adanya, dan hari ini juga bukanlah hari yang sepertinya sangat tak menyenangkan bagi seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang terkenal dengan sifat temperamennya dan kesinisannya. Dengan dibalut sebuah syal berwarna _navy_ _blue_ dan jaket untuk musim dinginnya yang biasa, ia pun bergegas menuju rumahnya... koreksi, kamar apartemennya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar apartemen bernomor 707 yang bertepat di lantai tujuh. Segera setelah dirinya sukses membuka pintunya, menampilkan sebuah kamar apartemen yang kecil namun ditata dengan gaya yang agak klasik, membuat siapapun yang masuk ke dalamnya dapat merasakan kehangatan tertentu... _well_, yang memang, harus diakui bahwa kamar yang dimaksud ini akan terlihat lebih indah apabila tidak ada baju, celana dalam, dan berbagai properti pribadi yang bertebaran di seluruh ruangan.

"Aaah!" dirinya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, sesegera mungkin setelah ia membuka pintu kamar apartemennya dan langsung menyerbu masuk kedalamnya, "Hari ini dingin sekali! Padahal masih November..."

Memang sih, sedikit tidak biasa bahwa di tanggal 20-an awal November sudah turun salju. Biasanya kan mulai awal-awal Desember... yah, apapun itulah, yang pasti setelah ini, Ciel harus benar-benar bekerja keras untuk membersihkan salju-salju yang tergantung di balkonnya, lalu merapikan apartemennya agar ia bisa mempunyai sedikit tempat supaya baju-bajunya bisa dijemur.

Untunglah kuliah sudah libur.

Ia tak harus menyisihkan banyak waktu ataupun khawatir pekerjaannya tak selesai.

Di saat-saat seperti inilah, ia bersyukur bahwa ia tidak tinggal di dalam sebuah rumah, atau ia harus kewalahan mengurus tumpukan salju yang akan menggunung di depan pintu rumahnya, dan berarti, menambah pekerjaannya untuk menguruk pekarangannya.

"Baiklah," ia menyeka keringatnya yang anehnya keluar menetes dari dahinya, "Lauk makan malam sudah dipotong, kamar sudah dibereskan, dan jendela sudah terkunci rapat semuanya... hmm, sepertinya benar kata ramalan cuaca, malam ini akan ada badai..." dan sekali lagi ia merasa aneh. Di awal musim dingin sudah ada badai? _My_ _God_... sepertinya cuaca sudah menjadi aneh belakangan ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Masalah cuaca hanya Tuhan dan Bumi yang tahu, bukan dirinya yang hanya seorang manusia biasa di permukaan Britania Raya ini...

"Uh..." kembali, Ciel mendesah pelan, "Aku harap badai cepat berlalu. Sungguh mimpi akan kehangatan di musim dingin seperti ini..."

Bicara soal mimpi...

Laki-laki dengan wajah imut dengan rambut pendek ini pun kembali teringat akan mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang berada dalam mimpinya dengan nama yang... ugh... susah dilafalkan. Yang pasti, nama depannya sama-sama Ciel, dan hanya itu yang bisa ia ingat. Bukan apa, tapi hanya... agak tidak familiar saja, sebab selama ini, Ciel hampir tak pernah bermimpi, kecuali jika mimpi itu membawa sebuah premonisi di hari depan, maka bisa saja...

"Apa yang kupikirkan sih?" rutuknya pelan, "Itu kan hanya mimpi, untuk apa kupusingkan..."

Laki-laki muda ini kembali pada aktivitasnya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa debu di sekitar ruang tamu. Memang cukup aneh, di musim dingin saja debunya masih sebanyak ini. Apa jadinya jika nanti musim panas datang? Apalagi dia berada di lantai tujuh dan... Wah, sepertinya ia harus menambah waktu bersih-bersihnya di kala musim panas nanti... pasti akan lebih banyak debu. Musim dingin, ataupun musim apapun, memang selalu menguras tenaga Ciel, sehingga berujung membuat yang dimaksud menguap dan terkantuk-kantuk.

Jadi, mari kita sudahi dulu acara bersih-bersihnya,

Dan kembali beristirahat siang.

– ・–

"_Hei, Ciel!"_

_Terdengar __suara __lantang __dari __seberang __sana, __yang __tengah __memanggil __gadis __berambut __pendek __dengan __pitanya __yang __masih __dengan __setia __menghiasi __rambut __kelabu __miliknya. __Raut __kegembiraan __yang __tadi __di__tunjukkan oleh __pemuda __berambut _light blonde _tersebut __memanggil __gadis __yang __bernama __Ciel __Fantômruche __itu, __kini __memudar __karena __melihat __sang __gadis __sedang __berbincang-bincang __dengan __sosok __yang __tak __pernah __dilihat __bangsawan _Blois _tersebut __sebelumnya. __Sosok __berambut __hitam, __dengan _iris red rose _yang__memikat..._

_Oh, betapa dirinya cemburu melihat pemandangan tersebut._

"_Ikut aku."_

_Sorot __mata __kecemburuan __terlihat __dari __balik __mata __sang_ _bangsawan_ Blois. _Menampakkan __aura __tak __enak __di __sekelilingnya, __akibat __dari __kecemburuannya. __Ia __menarik __tangan __gadis __tersebut, __tanpa __mempedulikan __tatapan __kebingungan __dari __sang __lelaki __berambut __hitam __yang __sedari __tadi __tengah __berbincang __dengan __gadis __pemilik __mata _Azure _tersebut._

"_Ah..."_

_Gadis tersebut menepis sebagian rambutnya yang menutupi matanya karena tertiup angin. Dengan pandangan sendu dari atas bukit, menatap dengan keprihatinan, ia hanya mampu terduduk di hamparan hijau sebuah bukit, dimana ia bisa melihat pada segerombolan... bukan, bukan segerombolan lagi, tapi ribuan pasukan dengan armada perangnya yang luar biasa._

"_Ini armada perang kita..."_

_Alois __Trancy, __laki-laki __bangsawan __di __desa __ini __yang __merupakan __seorang __bangsawan __sekaligus __salah __satu __petinggi __absolut __dari __Kubu _Blois, _tepat __di bawah __Charles __of __Blois._

_Dan sekaligus tunangannya._

_Agak susah juga ia harus mengakui hal yang terakhir, walaupun jujur, ia menyukai Alois._

_Tapi menjadi tunangan? Ah, ia susah mengakuinya. Ia tak menyukai perangai Alois yang kasar terhadap para bawahannya, dan mengingat betapa sadisnya ia ketika mengejar dan mengalahkan para pesaingnya dengan cukup... tidak manusiawi, hanya demi mendapatkan cinta dari sang Fantômeruche. Walau Alois selalu bersikap baik dan sangat, sangat sayang pada dirinya, tapi apakah itu bisa menjamin ketentraman batin Ciel? Tentu saja tidak akan._

_Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?_

"_Bukankah __ini __sungguh __spektakuler?__" __sosok __dengan __rambut _blonde _yang __berada __di __samping __rambut __kelabu __itu __kembali __berucap, __"__Lihatlah __pemandangan __yang __sangat, __sangat __menggambarkan __kuasa __kita! __Kubu _Blois _pasti __akan __menang __dan __akan __memegang __tampuk __kekuasaan _Duché de Bretagne, _secara __mutlak!__" __terulas __sebuah __senyuman __kecil __dari __ujung __bibir __Alois, __dan __kemudian __mengelus __pipi __Ciel, __sekali __lagi._

"_Dan ketika perang ini sudah berakhir," ucapnya, "Mari, kita mengikat janji pernikahan kita."_

_Kata-kata tersebut cukup untuk membuat pipi gadis berkulit pucat tersebut memerah hebat. Ia hanya seorang gadis desa biasa, dan kalau pun ia ingin menolak pertunangannya, itu tidaklah mungkin. Pada masa itu, semua anak gadis, apalagi anak desa biasa dari kaum rakyat jelata, tidak bisa melawan apa kehendak orang-orang bangsawan._

"_Ciel, aku boleh bertanya padamu?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Pemuda berambut hitam tadi... siapa dia? Aku belum pernah melihatnya disini."_

_Oh, apakah ia harus mengatakannya?_

_Ciel __tak __mau __kehilangan __seseorang __lagi, sekali pun ia baru mengenal pemuda berambut hitam tersebut beberapa momen yang lalu. Sebab i__a __tahu __betapa __kuatnya dan berkuasanya __Alois, __dan __ia __tak __mau __sang __pemilik __rambut _light blonde _di __depannya __ini __membunuh __seseorang__―__ia __akui, __memang __dari __kubu __musuh__―__di__manapun __itu. __Baik __di __medan__perang, __atau pun __tidak._

_Ingin rasanya gadis ini berkata, bahwa ia tak ingin sang bangsawan membunuh lebih banyak orang tak berdosa, apalagi tak ada sangkut pautnya lagi._

_Dengan __itu, __mungkin __ia __bisa __lebih __mencintai __pemuda __bangsawan __yang __satu __ini, __yang __telah __membuat __batinnya __tersiksa __karena __telah __membunuh __orang-orang __tak __berdosa. __Seringkali __yang __tidak __ada __sangkut __pautnya __dengan __permasalahan __yang __ada pun, menjadi korban. __Sudah __menjadi __rahasia __umum, __bahwa __salah __satu __bangsawan __paling __berkuasa __dari _Blois _ini __adalah... __katakanlah __tipe __senggol __bacok. __Tidak __mau __tahu, __demi __mendapatkan __apa __yang __dia __mau, __apa pun __akan __dilakukan, __biarpun __itu __berarti __harus __membunuh __banyak __orang __sekalipun._

_Lagipula, siapa yang berani menangkap lalu memenjarakannya? Hei, dia petinggi _Blois_! Tak akan ada yang berani!_

_Tetapi apalah gunanya mempertahankan musuhnya tersebut? Toh juga, Ciel tahu pasti, bahwa laki-laki tadi, Sebastian, juga seorang ksatria. Seorang tentara yang juga akan membunuh lalu mengotori tangannya dengan darah-darah orang tak berdosa. Pada dasarnya ia tak menyukai para ksatria-ksatria, atau profesi-profesi semacamnya yang mengharuskan untuk membunuh. Memang kalian kira membunuh itu akan membawa manfaat? Seburuk-buruknya orang, ia masih manusia yang butuh perhatian! Perang sudah cukup membawa banyak kesengsaraan, namun..._

_Namun, mungkin, mungkin saja, Sebastian bukan seorang yang akan membunuh orang karena kehendak pribadi,_

_Melainkan karena perintah mutlak yang mungkin saja tak bisa ia hindari._

"_Ciel?"_

"_E...__Eh? __Maaf!__" __menyadari __semenjak __tadi, __dirinya __tak __menjawab __satu __pun __pertanyaan __si __bangsawan _Blois_,__ "__Bi...__bisakah __ulangi __lagi __pertanyaanmu?__"_

"_Haah... makanya jangan terlalu banyak terlena," Alois menyinggungkan senyuman lembutnya, "Aku bertanya padamu tadi, siapa pemuda berambut hitam yang kau ajak bicara tadi?"_

_Ya, sudahlah..._

"_Dia... semacam pengelana, atau seperti itulah?"_

"_Dari?"_

"_Entah, aku juga kurang tahu," Ciel mendesah, "Tadi aku belum selesai mendengar ceritanya."_

_Ia masih belum tahu banyak tentang ksatria itu._

_Dan Ciel, sungguh, lebih dari penasaran untuk tahu siapa ia sebenarnya._

– ・–

Sosok berambut kelabu tersebut terhenyak.

Entah mengapa, air matanya keluar deras sekali, tanpa ia mampu mengerti mengapa. Ia ingat, bahwa ia baru saja bermimpi akan sesuatu, walaupun ia tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu terakhir, dan ia masih tak bisa mengerti apa arti dari kerinduan yang bersarang di hatinya. Ia yakin, sungguh yakin, bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar ia cintai.

Lantas, mengapa rasanya begitu kehilangan seperti ini?

Perih, rasanya...

_Can't let this feeling end  
>'Cause if I do, it'll all be over<br>I'll never see you again_

_**Touch ****my ****Hand**** – **David Archuleta_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Pertama-tama, saya punya alesan sendiri kenapa namanya Ciel jadi Fantômruche. Fantômruche sendiri itu adalah translasi bahasa Perancis dari pecahan "Phantom" dan "Hive." Sebenernya sih bahasa Perancisnya Phantom ya Phantom juga, tapi spellingnya beda gimana gitu. Jadi itu kenapa saya cari alternative spelling yang lebih kerasa 'Perancis'-nya gitu… #gajelas

**[2]** _Le __Diamant __de __la __Bretagne_ ( France ) : Sang Intan dari Brittany.

**Historical ****Notes** :

**1. **Kisah ini berlatar-belakangkan dari sebuah pertempuran di daerah regional Perancis pada pertengahan abad 14, Brittany, dan pertempuran ini diberi nama _Breton __War __of __Succession_, merupakan satu dari sekian pertempuran yang terjadi pada masa _Hundred __Years __War_ antara _France-England_ pada abad pertengahan. Dan mengapa namanya Breton? Karena Breton itu kurang lebih seperti nama lain dari Brittany. Jadi dua hal Breton atau Brittany, artinya sama saja.

**2. **Perang Breton ini terjadi karena perebutan tampuk kepemimpinan _Duchy __of __Breton_. Untuk penjelasan apa itu _Duchy_, mungkin anda bisa liat di kamus apa artinya, tapi kalau secara terjemahan gamblangnya, _Duchy_ berarti "Tanah milik _Duke_."

_**3. **Battle __of __Auray_ adalah sebuah pertempuran penentuan alias klimaksnya dalam _Breton __War __of __Succession_. Pertempuran Auray ini terjadi karena perselisihan dua kubu yang berada di daerah Brittany ( atau sekali lagi, disebut juga sebagai Breton ) dan mengapa namanya _Battle __of __Auray_? Karena letak dimana perang ini terjadi adalah letak dari sebuah kota di Perancis yang bernama sama, Auray.

**4. **Dan... dalam pertempuran itu, seperti yang udah dijelaskan tadi, bahwa di daerah Breton ini ada dua buah kubu. Yaitu kubu _Blois_ dan kubu _Montfort_. Untuk memperjelas saja seperti apa yang sudah saya tuliskan di cerita diatas, bahwa kubu _Blois_ di-_support_ gitu sama Perancis, sementara kubu _Montfort_ mendapat bantuan dari Inggris.

**5. **Sekali lagi saya tekankan, bahwa saya **cuma ****pake ****settingnya** aja, dan untuk karakterisasi beserta tetek bengeknya, saya nggak ngikutin sejarah :D

Segini dulu deh. Betewe, buat masalah tanggal, saya udah cantumin di ceritanya kok =w= kecuali buat scene yang paling pertama tanggal 19 Juli, itu fiksi, fiksi abis. Seperti halnya dengan beberapa tanggal-tanggal fiksi lainnya, nanti mungkin akan saya peringatkan lagi disini, jadi jangan lupa baca disini yak

**A/N**: Aloha minna-san :3 akhirnya saya kembali lagi ke FKI dengan sebuah fanfic two-shots atau three-shots yang agak… ababil, seperti biasanya. Tapi ya sudahlah, seababil apapun benda satu ini, saya harap para readers yang sudah niat bersua dan membaca hingga sini bisa menikmatinya tanpa harus muntah-muntah xD #

**La ****Danseuse** adalah bahasa Perancis untuk _The_ _Dancer_ alias Sang Penari.

Udah ah segini dulu part pertama saya, maaf jika ababil sekali ya -_- lagian saya dah eneg buka wikipedia dan kamus [?] makasih udah mau berniat baca sampah ini sampe sini...

.

**RnR-nya ****akan ****sangat ****membuat ****saya ****hepi ****:3**


	2. Fly Away

_Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang gadis yang memiliki sebuah mimpi._

_Gadis yang selalu bermimpi agar dunia indah yang selama ini hanya dalam angan-angannya, terwujud. Angan-angan agar suatu hari, ia bisa hidup di suatu tempat yang hangat, dikelilingi bunga matahari sepanjang tahun._

_Ironisnya, jangankan bunga matahari._

_Rumput pun enggan untuk hidup di tanah yang tandus ini._

_Yah,__mungkin __kini __kau __akan __melihat __hamparan __rumput __yang __luas, __asri, __indah, __hijau, __dan __menentramkan __hati __di __bukit ini. __Tak __ada __tanda-tanda __perang __yang __begitu __berarti, __selain __daripada __armada __perang __yang __spektakuler __dari __kubu_ Blois _yang __bersiap __menghadang __musuh __kapan pun._

_Sebentar lagi, dalam momen ini, entah kapan persisnya._

_Tempat tenang yang bernama Auray ini akan menjadi lapangan tempur._

_Menghiasi satu lagi kisah tentang sejarah Pertempuran Seratus Tahun._

_Namun gadis itu tak peduli sama sekali._

_Ia hanya berjalan kembali, kembali ke arah desanya yang tercinta, tempat desanya dimana ia dibesarkan, lalu pergi dengan hati yang luka karena pertempuran yang sebelumnya dan yang akan terjadi. Terus menangisi hidupnya dan hidup orang-orang yang bernasib sama sepertinya, yang tak tentram karena perang, yang terus-terusan memakan korban._

_Sekali lagi, ia menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu._

"_Tak akan selesai..." lirih, ia berkata._

_Toh __perang __ini __belum __selesai. __Perang __ini __masih __akan __berlanjut __seratus __tahun __lagi_

_Hingga __genaplah __sejarah _Hundred Years War _seperti __yang __dikatakan __oleh __sejarah._

* * *

><p><strong>La <strong>**Danseuse**

_Kuroshitsuji © __Yana __Toboso_

背徳の記憶 © _natsuP __ft. __Vana __n__'__Ice_

**WARNING**: HISTORICAL FIC! #settingnyadoang

Dua setting waktu dan tempat yang benar-benar berbeda, SebastianCiel plus AloisCiel yang terombang-ambing, ngaco, roman ababil, OOC, typo, referensi sejarah dan tempat serta geografi yang kurang riset, del el el…

* * *

><p><em>Lalu apa?<em>

_Aku tak butuh kata-kata naif itu._

_Katakanlah aku ini seorang pengecut, yang tak bisa apa pun._

_Sebab yang aku bisa... hanyalah menari._

* * *

><p><strong>November 28, 2011<strong>

**Leicester, United Kingdom**

Setidaknya hari ini masih tetap bersalju seperti biasanya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa salju akan berhenti turun hari ini, tapi biarlah. Walau memang harus diakui, cuacanya cukup untuk menusuk hingga tulang, padahal baru awal musim dingin, namun pemandangan jalanan Leicester yang diselimuti salju tidak jelek juga. Toh pemandangan dari lantai tujuh ini tidak jelek pula. Dibandingkan dengan tempat-tempat apartemen lainnya, Ciel Phantomhive harus mengakui bahwa apartemen yang terletak di sebelah sungai yang perlahan mulai membeku tersebut, merupakan _spot_ tinggal yang sangat, sangat enak.

Beruntungnya lagi, ia bisa menyewa apartemen ini dengan harga terjangkau.

Ciel menatap pada jendela yang menghadap ke sungai yang dimaksud, sambil terus menggambar di buku sketsanya. Tangannya berdansa-dansa dengan indah, membuat pensil kayu tersebut seakan adalah _partner_ dansa-nya, yang kini tengah menggambarkan betapa indahnya pemandangan di depan apartemennya tersebut. Ia memang seorang mahasiswa di bidang _landscape_ _design_, dan salah satu cabang minor yang diambilnya merupakan _city_ _infrastructure_, pula, didukung dengan bakat alaminya untuk menggambar, membuat Ciel menjadi salah satu mahasiswa favorit para dosen karena hasilnya yang selalu diluar ekspektasinya.

Di luar daripada itu, ia hanya pemuda biasa.

Kemudian, jari-jarinya yang lentik meraih sebuah penghapus putih yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya, lalu menggunakan penghapus yang dimaksud untuk menghapus sedikit kesalahan pada gambarnya, "Sepertinya pohon-pohon di sebelah kanal ini agak kurang perspektif..." gumamnya sendiri. Lalu segera mengambil pensilnya lagi, dan mulai menggambar ulang bagian yang dirasanya salah.

Lama-kelamaan, Ciel merasa terganggu dengan keheningan yang agak... keterlaluan.

Memang sih, dia menyukai keheningan. Ia suka tempat sepi, tempat sunyi, dan suasana yang menentramkan. Tapi terlalu hening seperti ini, dan bahkan suara nyamuk pun―dan _author_-nya sendiri enggan percaya bahwa ada nyamuk di musim dingin seperti ini―tak terdengar. Merasa semakin terganggu, akhirnya ia beranjak dari bantalan di samping jendelanya, lalu mendekati iPod miliknya yang baru saja selesai di-_charge_.

"Dinginnya…"

Lelaki muda itu gemetar. Merasa sedikit tidak nyaman pada dingin yang menusuk. Padahal dirinya sudah menyalakan pemanas, namun sepertinya ada angin luar yang masuk, entah darimana. Tetapi biarlah, toh hanya dingin sedikit dan bukan satu perkara yang harus dipikirkan seperti itu. Baginya sekarang, ia hanya ingin menikmati siang ini dengan tenang, tanpa gangguan dari luar.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikirannya, sebelum...

"Oh tidak! Aku lupa membeli bahan-bahan makan malam!" dengan keterkejutan tingkat tinggi, ia segera meloncat dari tempat duduknya, setelah sebelumnya kedua mata _cerulean_ miliknya tak sengaja menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sebuah jam dinding yang telah menunjuk pada angka empat tersebut. Kalau ia tak membeli bahan makan malam sekarang, pasti minimarket setempat sudah tutup. Maklumlah, ini kan musim dingin, beberapa toko―apalagi di daerahnya―banyak yang memutuskan untuk tutup toko terlebih dahulu.

Kaki-kaki pemuda bermata _cerulean_ tersebut berlari sekuatnya. Yah, ia tak mau berakhir kelaparan di tengah malam, jadi setidaknya ia harus segera bergegas mencari makanan yang bisa ia makan... selain mi instan. Sesekali ia melirik pada jam tangannya, dan waktu seakan berjalan cepat sekali baginya. Yang bisa Ciel lakukan saat ini adalah terus berlari agar bisa mengejar waktu tutup toko atau tamatlah ia untuk hari ini.

Keadaan hari itu tidak begitu membantu laki-laki ini pula. Salju turun semakin banyak, perlahan-lahan menusuk pada kulit pucat Ciel yang terekspos dan tak terlapis kain satu pun pada kedua tangannya, karena saking terburu-buru, lelaki muda Phantomhive ini lupa untuk memakai sarung tangannya. Sekarang ia harus menerima berlari sambil merasa kedinginan, walau daripada merasa kedinginan, urusan perutnya nanti malam jauh lebih penting ketimbang kedinginan di kedua tangannya. Tanpa terpikirkan untuk berhenti, Ciel terus berlari mengejar waktu ke minimarket yang berjarak sekitar 3 blok dari tempat tinggalnya.

Syukurlah, ia tiba tepat pada waktunya.

Dengan nafas yang memburu sehabis berlari, ia membuka pintu minimarket yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut. Akhirnya merasa sedikit lega karena ia bisa berhenti berlari dan udara hangat dari pemanas ruangan di dalam minimarket tak akan membuat kedua tangannya merasa beku kedinginan untuk beberapa saat. Maklumlah, Ciel Phantomhive orang yang cukup sensitif pada dingin.

"Hei Ciel!"

Sosok perempuan sepantaran Ciel dengan rambut keriting berwarna _cream_ _blonde_ yang diikat dua miliknya menyambut Ciel dengan suara yang ceria. Sepertinya sedikit senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman satu SMA-nya yang memang terkenal ceria dan _easy-going_, walau diam-diam salah satu seorang pemain anggar yang hebat dan nyaris tak terkalahkan.

"Halo Liz. Lama tak jumpa," Ciel berucap, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik-baik saja," Liz, nama gadis itu, berkata sembari melepaskan sebuah tawa pelan, "Kulihat kau juga sepertinya sedang baik-baik saja. Sudah lama kau tak berbelanja kemari, apa kau sudah mendapat pacar baru untuk memberimu makanan, hmm?"

"_Geez_, Liz... aku tak punya pacar, kau tahu kan aku juga tak berminat mempunyai satu?" Ciel mendesah pelan. Sepertinya sifat menggoda Liz yang biasanya sudah keluar lagi, "Akhir-akhir ini aku membeli makan malam dari restoran _fast_ _food_ yang baru dibuka di depan universitasku. Kau tahu kan, _Jones_ _Diner_? _Plus_, harganya murah dan makanannya enak, mengenyangkan lagi. Aku tak harus memasak lagi dan itu berarti aku bisa memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk belajarku."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kok," gadis itu menjawab pelan, terlihat sedikit raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya, "Tapi Ciel, kau tahu kan _Junk_ _Food_ seperti itu tak bagus untuk kesehatanmu... apalagi melihat badanmu yang selalu terlihat kurus seperti itu..." lalu memandangi ke "Dan sepertinya, tinggimu tak bertambah juga kah, _Sir_ Phantomhive...?"

"Le... lebih baik kan daripada gemuk!" wajah Ciel memerah. Memang, ia sejak dulu selalu diejek oleh teman-temannya sebagai "Phantomhive mini," tapi itu sudah lama sekali, "Dan masalah tinggi badanku, memangnya itu urusanmu, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford?" dan memberikan penekanan pada nama lengkap Liz, dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Liz tertawa kembali, "Masih Ciel yang sama ya, rupanya! Marah pun tetap imut!"

Ciel mendengus. Kesal dan malu.

"Lalu," Liz menepuk kedua tangannya, "Kau mau membeli apa hari ini?"

"Entah, mungkin aku lihat-liat dulu. Kapan kau tutup toko?" dan sebagai jawaban, Liz memberikan sebuah gestur yang mengatakan 'Lima belas menit lagi' kepada Ciel, dan cukup untuk membuat Ciel mendesah dan berpikir bahwa ia tak bisa berpikir terlalu lama untuk makan malamnya. Dengan segera, ia menuju pada sebuah kulkas pendingin yang tak jauh dari meja kasir tersebut, lalu melirik pada deretan daging-daging yang dideretkan rapi menurut jenis-jenisnya.

Ciel menimbang-nimbang, hendak memikirkan _'__Lebih_ _baik_ _ayam?_ _Atau_ _sapi?_ _Ah,_ _bagaimana_ _dengan_ _babi?__'_ dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil sekotak daging babi giling yang terletak... sialnya di paling atas rak. Sudah jelas ia tak akan bisa mengambilnya. Minta tolong pada Lizzie? Ah, memang gadis itu _**sedikit**_ lebih tinggi darinya, tapi tetap saja, gadis itu pasti tak akan bisa meraihnya pula.

Terpaksa...

"Hup."

Ciel melompat kecil. Masih tak sampai juga.

Ia melompat lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sesekali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Lizzie yang sepertinya masih asyik dengan telepon genggamnya. Baguslah, setidaknya ia tak perlu ditertawakan oleh gadis pirang itu jika perempuan itu harus melihat kondisinya yang menyedihkan ini dan...

Sebuah tangan yang terlihat berotot dan tegas meraih kotak daging tersebut.

"Ini yang kau mau, Tuan?"

Sosok berambut hitam klasik, dengan sepasang _iris_ _red_ _rose_ yang menusuk dan romantis, menyodorkan pada Ciel sekotak daging babi yang sejak tadi ingin berusaha diambil oleh Ciel. Wajah pucat dengan kulit putih kapur yang mirip seperti miliknya. Kesempurnaan yang melebihi karya Da Vinci pada Mona Lisa-nya, dengan pesona dan harum parfum _lavender_ yang memukau...

Tunggu, apa yang barusan ia pikirkan?

"Eh... Te, terima kasih..."

"Tak masalah," ia berkata dengan senyuman lembutnya, "Lain kali jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan, aku siap untuk membantu kok. Permisi..." dan laki-laki itu berlalu pergi.

'_Rasanya __familiar __sekali... __Siapa __ya?_'

– ・–

**August 18, 1364**

**Auray, Brittany, France**

"_Ayo, bernyanyilah dan menarilah untukku."_

_Sang __ksatria __dari _Montfort _itu __berucap, __lalu __menyunggingkan __senyuman __manisnya __kepada __sang __gadis __yang __mendadak __memerah __wajahnya. __Ya, __dia __memang __seorang __penari __yang __pekerjaannya __adalah __menghibur __orang-orang __di __desa dengan tari-tariannya dan nyanyi-nyanyiannya, __dan __seringkali __ia __dimintai __tolong __untuk __menari __dan __menghibur __di __berbagai __pesta-pesta __di __desa, __dan __hal __itu __pun __ia __lakukan __dengan __sukacita, __terkadang __menerima __honor __yang __cukup __baik._

_Yah, ia memang tak mengharapkan honor apa pun setiap menari, tapi..._

_Entah mengapa, menari untuk satu orang di depannya ini cukup... membuatnya malu._

"_E... Eh, tapi aku..." ia berkata terpatah-patah, tak tahu mau menjawab apa, "Aku tak pandai menari dan menyanyi seperti bayanganmu atau..."_

"_Alasan __saja __kau __ini,__" __laki-laki __dari _Montfort _tersebut __menepuk __pundak __sang __gadis __berambut __sebahu __tersebut._

_Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain ( dan tentu saja, mengatakan tidak pada laki-laki itu sangat tidak sopan ) akhirnya sang Fantômeruche melepaskan kedua sepatunya, membiarkan kedua kaki-kaki kecilnya yang indah bersua dengan hamparan rumput yang hijau dan sedikit lembab. Terasa menggelitik di kaki, dan membuat sang gadis tersenyum kecil beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia memulai nyanyiannya_

_._

"Being dyed into a sepia color,

it is a scene I have seen before.

Gazing up at the listless sky,

I see an afternoon mixed with lamentation."

_._

_Gerakannya __yang __gemulai __dan __selendang __putih __bersihnya __seolah __menjadi __pasangan __dansanya. __Bunyi __bel __yang __berasal __dari __gelang __kakinya __menjadi __pengiring __tempo __tarian __gadis __dengan __mata _cerulean _tersebut. __Berputar __ke __kiri, __ke __kanan __dua __kali. __Wajah __yang __seakan __memberikan __sebuah __kemerdekaan __dan __kebebasan, __dengan __ekspresi __yang __tak __akan __berani __dilukai __oleh __siapa__pun. __Ciel __tetap __menari-nari __dengan __iringan __bel __beserta __dengan __selendang __putihnya. Ia tak butuh iringan _ocarina_ atau alat musik lainnya, cukup begitu saja._

_Namun yang patut diperhatikan : Ciel menyanyi dalam bahasa Inggris._

_Membuat lelaki bernama Sebastian Michaelis itu terpana._

_Segala kata-katanya, segala pengucapannya, segala emosinya. Semua tercurah begitu saja._

_Aksen _British _yang __tak __pernah __Sebastian __sangka __akan __keluar __dari __bibir __Ciel. __Aksen __yang __semakin __membuat __pancaran __kecantikan __sang __gadis __semakin __keluar, __seiring __dengan __segala __emosi __kepedihan __yang __dicurahkan __melalui __lirik __per __lirik __yang __ia __lantunkan._

_Tetapi tak sekali pun, Sebastian berani berkomentar._

_._

"I will remember

Our sullied and deeply sinned love,

If I can..."

_._

_Sebelum __lagu __yang __ia __lantunkan __selesai, __mendadak __setitik, __lalu __dua __dan __tiga __tetes __air __mata __keluar __tak __terbendung __dari __kedua __mata _cerulean _milik __Ciel. __Lama __kelamaan, __kedua __matanya __kini __telah __banjir __oleh __air __mata. __Membuat __Sebastian __segera __menghampiri __Ciel __dengan __khawatir, __lalu __mengusap __air __matanya. __Membawa __sosok __gadis __ringkih __itu __ke __dalam __pelukan __sang __ksatria _Montfort _yang __berusaha __sebisanya __untuk __menenangkan __sang __gadis __yang __masih __tak __kunjung __berhenti __menangis._

"_Ciel, kau kenapa?"_

_"Tidak... Tidak tahu..."_

_Tak ada sepatah kata pun terucap setelahnya._

_Untuk apa untaian kata-kata? Sebab ketika kau menarik sang ksatria sehingga kedua matamu saling bertatapan satu sama lain, lalu bertukar pandang untuk beberapa detik, bukankah itu momentum yang tepat untuk membawa bibir sang ksatria pada bibirmu, supaya laki-laki itu juga bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya ciumanmu?_

_Ya, itulah yang dilakukan oleh Ciel Fantômeruche._

_Ciuman yang lembut, yang membuat candu tak tertahankan, yang semakin mendominasi dan semakin ingin lagi dan lagi. Sang ksatria merebahkan tubuh sang gadis tepat di bawahnya, di hamparan padang rumput di perbukitan yang sunyi ini, lalu kembali menikmati ciuman mereka yang dalam. Yang entah karena apa, mendorong mereka satu sama lain untuk tenggelam dalam cinta terlarang semacam ini._

_Bukankah Ciel hanya milik Alois seorang?_

_Bukankah seorang Sebastian tak boleh mencintai seorang dari kubu musuhnya?_

_Ah sudahlah, mereka sudah tak peduli lagi._

_Sebastian membawa Ciel dalam dekapan pelukan yang semakin rapat. Menyandarkan kepala sang gadis pada dada bidang sang ksatria, membuat sang penari menikmati lantunan detak jantung ksatria yang seolah menghipnotisnya untuk tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi saat ini. Semuanya terlalu menyenangkan! Dan kembali, Ciel berusaha mengingat, apakah Alois pernah sebaik ini padanya? Uhm, sepertinya belum ya..._

_Yang pasti, Ciel mulai mengantuk._

_Tapi ia tak mau jatuh tertidur sekarang._

_Semua kembali senyap._

"_Hei Ciel," ucap Sebastian sembari mengusap rambut kelabu Ciel._

"_Humm?"_

"_Bagaimana... jika kita kabur dari sini?"_

– ・–

Ciel berjalan keluar dari minimarket. Lagi-lagi bersua dengan udara dingin yang kurang bersahabat semacam ini lagi... ah, rasanya ingin sekali kembali ke rumah dan menikmati hangatnya _hot_ _chocolate_ yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya dengan bantal kesayangannya. Mungkin setelah itu ia akan masuk ke kamarnya dan memikirkan masalah betapa berantakan dapurnya untuk esok hari nanti lagi saja.

Setidaknya itulah yang akan ia lakukan, sebelum sosok tak jelas memojokkannya ke ujung jalan buntu. Membungkam mulutnya, dan menyeretnya ke dalam jalan yang remang-remang. Ciel berusaha untuk melawan, namun sia-sia. Dengan tangannya yang masih memegang bungkusan daging babi itu, ia berusaha menghajar sang 'penculik' yang entah mengapa mau menculiknya pula. Tentu saja berakhir sia-sia.

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu berusaha mendapatkan gambaran yang jelas tentang siapa gerangan yang menyeretnya. Tinggi yang sepantaran dengan dirinya, sedikit rambut _pale_ _blonde_ yang terlihat, dan aroma _edelweiss_ yang samar-samar tercium darinya. Sorot matanya terkesan kosong, namun sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Membuat Ciel luluh untuk beberapa waktu, yang selanjutnya kembali ditutupi oleh kepanikan.

"Si... siapa kau?"

Laki-laki ini masih tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Siapa dia? Siapa? Siapa? Ciel tak mengerti. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini terjadi banyak hal yang aneh-aneh saja... ada apa dengan dirinya? Mungkin itu pertanyaan yang lebih tepat diajukan pada diri Ciel Phantomhive sendiri.

"Aku?" katanya, "Hanya seorang yang merindukanmu, _Le_ _Diamant_ _de_ _la_ _Bretagne_-ku..."

– ・–

_"Ini sudah tidak bisa dimaklumi lagi!"_

_Lelaki __bangsawan __dengan __rambut _pale blonde _miliknya __berteriak __geram, __sembari __membanting __kedua __telapak __tangannya __ke __arah __meja __kayu, __tepatnya __di __atas __lembaran __peta __kawasan __Auray __yang __terlihat __tercoret-coret __dengan __berbagai __guratan __tinta. __Beberapa __dicoret, __beberapa __dilingkari. __Sepertinya __bangsawan __muda __tersebut __tengah __mengatur __taktik __perangnya, __sebelum __panglima __kepercayaannya, __Claude __Faustus, __datang __dan __menyampaikan __kabar __mengejutkan __yang __ia __sampaikan __dengan __nada __dan __ekspresi __datarnya, __seperti __biasanya. __Bangsawan __muda __tersebut __mendecak, __lalu __mendesis, __dan __melepaskan __sarkasme __tingkat __tinggi __dengan __bahasa __ibu-nya, __Perancis __kuno, __mengutarkan __sepatah __kata__:_

_"Bohong."_

_"Dengan segala hormat, tuanku. Hamba tak berbohong."_

_Hanya __ekspresi __dan __wajah __datar __yang __masih __tergambar __di __wajah __panglima __yang __kini __membungkuk __hormat __dengan __tangan __kanan __di __dada __kirinya. __Menunjukkan __loyalitas-nya __yang __tinggi __pada __Alois __Trancy, __sang __bawahan __kepercayaan __Charles __of __Blois. __Bangsawan __muda __itu __tak __bisa __menerima __kabar __bahwa __salah __satu __gudang __perlengkapan __artileri __terbesar __miliknya __telah __dibakar. __Belum __lagi __kekasihnya, __yang __pergi_―___tepat nya __menghilang_―___tiga __hari __yang __lalu, __kini __diketahui __telah __pergi __dengan __salah __satu __ksatria __paling __disegani __dari __kubu _Montfort_, __Sebastian __Michaelis. __Tentu __hal __ini __semakin __membawa __keresahan __pada __diri __pewaris __mutlak __Trancy satu ini._

_Ah..._

_Memalukan sekali..._

_"Berita lain?" sepertinya pemuda ini jengah pada berita tentang pembakaran gudangnya dan keberadaan kekasihnya,_

_"Taktik __kubu _Montfort _berhasil __dibocorkan __ke __pihak __kita __melalui __Annafeloz," __dan __memberikan __secarik __perkamen __kecil __pada __sang __tuan__, __"Sepertinya __taktik __mereka __akan __banyak __bermain __pada __api. __Melihat __dari __rute __perjalanan __armada __mereka __yang __akan __tiba __di __lokasi, __maka __jika __memperhitungkan __tempat __dan __memanfaatkan faktor __alam, __tempat __ini..." __dan __melingkari __pada __sebuah _spot_di __peta __milik __sang __bangsawan, __"...akan __menjadi __lokasi __terbaik __untuk __mengepung __mereka."_

_"Kau yakin?"_

_"Lebih dari yakin," ia berucap, seraya membetulkan posisi jubahnya, "Hamba yang memperhitungkan segala kalkulasi, juga dengan data dari Annafeloz, tak mungkin ada kecacatan dalam perhitungan." dan mengingat kemampuan taktis dan kalkulasi panglima Faustus yang tergolong meyakinkan dan merujuk pada kemampuan mata-mata wanita satu itu, tak ada yang mungkin diragukan oleh Alois Trancy._

_Seraya menyunggingkan senyum liciknya, ia mengambil sebuah belati dan menancapkannya dalam-dalam pada titik perangnya, yang telah tergambar di peta._

_"Baiklah."__sang __bangsawan __berucap, __dengan __bunyi __gemerutuk __dari __giginya __yang __ia __adu __satu __sama __lain, __ia __mengeluarkan __perintahnya,__"Katakan __pada __para __prajurit __: __Perang __terbesar __dalam __sejarah __Brittany __akan __terjadi __saat __ini. __Siapkan __diri __kalian __untuk __menghancurkan __para __sampah _Montfort _itu!"_

_Panglima itu berlalu, setelah memberi hormat terdalamnya dan berkata "Baiklah, tuanku."_

_Alois Trancy kembali terdiam dalam pikiran kalutnya. Membiarkan dendam yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya semakin mengalir dan menyelubungi dirinya. Pada saat itulah, seorang wanita dengan ekspresi dingin dan berkulit gelap datang menghampiri Alois. Ialah mata-mata dari kubu Blois yang tadi sempat disinggung oleh Claude Faustus. Wajahnya terlihat datar, dengan tatapan yang lemah namun entah mengapa kedua iris lavender itu nampak menusuk. Sepertinya semua orang yang berada di sekitar Trancy satu ini adalah kumpulan-kumpulan berekspresi datar._

_"Oh, kau sudah kembali, Hannah." suaranya terdengar rendah dan tegas, "Kau membawa berita baru lagi kah?"_

_"Sepertinya tidak ada," jawabnya pendek, "Semua yang hamba dapatkan sudah dibicarakan oleh Faustus. Tetapi tuan, bolehkah saya izin berkomentar?"_

_"Katakan jika demikian."_

_Wanita itu, penasihat sang bangsawan merangkap mata-mata, berkata, "Menurutku, aksi tuan agak gegabah kali ini."_

_Alois tertawa. Sebuah tawa sadis sekaligus ironis._

_"Kalau tidak begini, Ciel tak akan melihatku lagi..."_

– ・–

Laki-laki itu mengendus di sekitar pelipis Ciel, lalu turun, menuju daun telinga, lalu pada akhirnya, di sekitar lehernya.

Refleks, Ciel mendesah geli. Siapa dia?

"Ah, tak salah lagi," ucapnya, "Kau Fantômeruche-ku yang tercinta."

Dan yang selanjutnya Ciel tahu, sebelah matanya telah menangis darah.

Oh ya, itu bukan kiasan.

Itu sungguhan.

– ・–

"_Ciel, katamu kau tak bisa berbahasa Inggris?"_

_Setapak jalan, lalu meloncati pagar bebatuan. Mungkin sisa dari reruntuhan perang beberapa ratus tahun sebelumnya di padang rumput ini._

"_Aku memang tidak bisa."_

_Sinar matahari menyorot dari balik gunung. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan, dan kini, di depan mereka sudah terdapat sebuah sungai. Tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, Sebastian segera mengangkat Ciel dalam dua tangannya, mengangkatnya seolah-olah Ciel adalah pengantinnya yang akan dibawanya pergi dari pelaminan setelah dinyatakan resmi menikah._

"_Lalu apa itu, yang tadi?"_

_Sebastian melompati batu-batu pijakan di sepanjang sungai tersebut, dan pada akhirnya menurunkan Ciel di sisi seberang sungai kecil tersebut. Lalu menghela nafasnya sesaat, sedikit kelelahan karena harus membawa berat ekstra untuk menyebrangi sungai yang agak luas. _

"_Entahlah." Katanya, "Lagu itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku."_

"_Kalau begitu, aku ingin mendengar lanjutannya." Sebastian tersenyum, "Sekalian istirahat setelah membopongmu."_

_Ciel hanya melemparkan tawa mengejeknya, sebelum ia bernyanyi lagi._

_._

_._

"I'll keep praying and praying

for the once-tied strings of our fate

to be tied together once again,

even if I know this is a sin...

.

Tell me why my tears wouldn't stop

Please, tell me…

.

If I could rewind time,

I would like to live one more time

through that vivid season we once lived through."

_._

_._

_Gadis itu, menatap pada luasnya langit biru yang berada diatasnya._

_Apakah __keputusannya __untuk __melarikan __diri __dari __Alois __ini __benar? __Ataukah __salah? __Bagaimana __ia __sebaiknya __harus __bertingkah? __Apakah __setelah __ini __jika __ia __ditemukan __oleh __sang __bangsawan _Blois _itu, __ia __akan __berakhir __di __bawah _guillotine? _Ah, __mungkin __saja. __Siapa __yang __tahu __sejauh __mana __keberingasan __bangsawan _Blois _yang __satu __ini? __Tak __bisa __dipungkiri __bahwa __akan __ada __seribu __hal __gila __yang __bisa __terlintas __di __pikiran __Alois __Trancy._

_Ya sudahlah..._

_Ini sudah menjadi keputusannya, dan tak ada jalan kembali lagi.  
><em>

_._

"So probably this is the very time, my dear."

_._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**1. **_First __of __All_, saya nggak ngegambarin suasana perangnya **persis** sama dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _Battle_ _of_ _Auray_ itu, model peperangannya bisa dikatakan beda jauh. Jadi skenario-skenario perang yang ada disini adalah buatan saya sendiri. Saya nggak ngikutin kondisi geografis yang terjadi sesungguhnya karena saya terlalu males buat research sejauh dari sepengetahuan saya [?]

**2.**Semua yang dituliskan disini berdasarkan apa yang saya inget doang. Saya nggak nge-research lebih lanjut lagi orz.

**3.** Charles of Blois itu adalah pimpinan dari kubu Blois, sementara John de Montfort adalah pimpinan dari kubu Montfort waktu perang Auray ini.

.

*liat lagi* APAAN TUH ADEGAN CIUMANNYA! ADEGAN ROMANNYA! WOI INI NYINETRON BANGET ORZ #geplaked

Yodahlah, ini saya apdet aja. Makasih udah mau baca cerita _junk_ semacam ini.

Buat yang protes kemarin katanya kurang panjang, ini udah cukup panjang belum? #kurangwoi #dzigh

.

**Reviews amuse me :D**


End file.
